Alec's First Christmas
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Max has decided to show Alec what the Christmas spirit is all about. Warning: Contains lemons. MA all the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dark angel or any of the characters...no matter how much I may wish Alec was chained to my bed.

Two girls stood by their lockers, chatting as they tried to hide from their boss so they wouldn't have to deliver any packages for a few more moments. The dark skinned woman noticed the brunette's gaze moved to the front entrance, subtlety watching as a man walked in. He headed towards them, going straight to his locker. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she picked up on his mood. He seemed annoyed for some strange reason, although neither she, nor the dark woman she was chatting with could understand why. It was Christmas Eve, and while neither girl celebrated the holiday that much, they still saw an excuse to relax when they saw it.

"Hey!" another man called out, "Alec!" The man turned his head to acknowledge the new-comer, his hands still placing his things in his locker. "Hey Sketchy," Alec replied, turning back to his locker. "So you gonna come to the Crash Chrissy Bash tonight?" Sketchy asked. Alec shook his head. He couldn't understand why everyone could be so excited over a single day. Besides, the only thing he truly wanted belonged to someone else. "Sorry Sketch," Alec replied, "But I think I'll just have a quiet night at home." Letting his eyes glance quickly at the brunette, Alec closed his locker, racing over to his boss to collect some packages, before trudging out on to the cold, snow-covered pavement.

"Now what was that about?" the dark skinned woman asked the brunette, her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hairline. "No idea Cindy," the brunette replied, "But I have a plan. You guys wait here, I got something I need to talk to Normal about." Original Cindy stared at her, not believing her girl was going to voluntarily talk to Normal. "You do what you need to Max," OC called out as Max strode over to her boss.

Alec rode away from Jam Pony, a scowl marring his features as he passed people all celebrating the Christmas spirit. He couldn't understand what all the hype was about. They'd never had Christmas at Manticore, which would normally entice his curious nature to at least researching the subject, but even so, he just couldn't understand what made everyone look forward to one day so much. It was a stupid day which forced everyone to beggar themselves just so they could purchase expensive gifts for other people in the hopes that they too would receive something just as materialistic in return. It was a useless display of affection, much like a peacock's feathers. Extravagant, gaudy, but still a complete waste of time and effort.

Alec sighed as he strode back into Jam Pony to deliver his list of signatures and collect his things from his locker. He knew what he'd like to have for Christmas, his gaze swept the room for the object of his desire, only to draw a blank, but the one thing he wanted, was the only Christmas bauble NOT available to him. OC smirked as she watched Alec's response, before he quickly schooled his face into an impassive mask. He quickly collected his things before departing for home.

Alec flicked the channel once more, only to find that every single station was playing nothing but Christmas specials. Flicking the TV off, Alec was surprised by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He opened the door, only to come face to face with Sketchy, Biggs, Cece and Normal, all smiling brightly and wearing Santa hats. Alec stood back to pass, each one seemed to be carrying a small pile of brightly coloured packages.

"What's all this?" Alec asked once they were all inside. All four glanced at each other before Biggs spoke up. "Well, you wouldn't come to Crash," Biggs told him, pulling out a couple of bottles of scotch and a case of beer, "So, we brought Crash to you." Alec nodded, offering them a small smile. "Thanks," Alec told them, glad not to be spending the night alone. "Don't thank us," Normal told him, "I hate to say it, but this was actually Missy Miss's idea. She's been planning it since this morning." Alec's eyebrows rose, not being able to contain his shock, when someone started knocking on the door once more. "That should be her now," Sketchy announced, racing over to the door to let her in.

Opening the door, Sketchy stood back as Max, OC and Joshua strode through the door, each carrying boxes laden with goodies, and wearing Santa hats. All three made their way to the kitchen to deposit their loads, before OC and Joshua made their way over to Alec, while Max began to sort through the boxes. Alec embraced OC in a friendly hug, before Joshua caught him in his bone-crushing arms and proceeded to squeeze.

The sound of high heels clicking on the floorboards behind him made Alec spin to face the Evil Christmas Mastermind herself, only to have his jaw drop. Max, now de-void of the long, black coat she'd been wearing, was in nothing more then a little red strapless dress. The red dress ended just below her bottom, while a white under-skirt finished around mid-thigh. The boning in the boddess just emphasised her shape, while the skirt seemed to flare out. With her red high-heels, ruby lipstick and her long, dark hair falling loosely over her shoulders and a Santa hat crowning her head, Max looked like Alice in Wonderland meets Santa's Naughty Little Helper.

Alec stood still, shocked by Max wearing a skirt at all, especially one that short. He finally managed to shake himself out of his thoughts as she placed a Santa hat on his head too. "Christmas isn't about the presents," Max told him, just loud enough for him to hear, "Although they do help. It's about family and friends, and if you won't come to us, we'll just have to come to you."

Max turned to OC and Josh, giving them a nod. Suddenly, OC and Joshua sprung into action, helping Max clear the furniture so they had enough room to lay a couple of tablecloths on the floor. Max and OC then scurried into the kitchen, coming back with various food items. The rest of the group began to drool as they watched the centre of the tablecloths fill with roast turkey and pork, hams, puddings and other such things. Alec rushed to join Max in the kitchen as she grabbed plates and cutlery, and helped her carry them out.

Everyone took their place on the tablecloth. Alec made sure he was sitting right beside Max, while Biggs took a seat on his other side. With their stomachs rumbling loudly, the group finally dug in to the succulent meal. Max smiled as she heard Alec laugh, not snicker or a forced laugh, but a genuine laugh, pleased he was finally getting into the Christmas spirit. The group continued to laugh and chat well after the food had been cleaned off the plates.

Alec watched happily as Max explained to Joshua about Christmas Crackers, only to have him offer one end of his to her. Grabbing the offered end, Max and Joshua began to pull, only to have Max tumble backwards into Alec's lap when her end tore away from the rest of the cracker. "Want to help me?" Max asked him, offering one end of her own Christmas cracker to him, her head still resting in his lap. Alec laughed heartily. "Sure," he replied, helping her sit up before taking a hold of the offered end. This time Max came away the victor, leaving Alec to offer his cracker to Biggs.

Once all the crackers had been pulled, Max and OC collected all the plates and cutlery, dropping them off in the kitchen before bringing a large box of brightly wrapped items to the tablecloths. "Present time," Max exclaimed, taking her seat by Alec, "Would you like to hand them out Josh?" The dog-man nodded his head vigorously, collecting gifts from everyone to add to the box. Taking out gifts one-by-one, Joshua distributed them to the receivers.

Alec glanced at the small pile of gifts beside him. So far, he'd received a few bottles of scotch from Biggs, Cece and Sketchy, a pair of leather gloves from OC, a painting from Joshua, and a set of body oils from Normal. Looking up, Alec accepted his next gift from Joshua. The gift tag on the front told him it was from Max. Unwrapping the present, Alec's eyes quickly took in the handsome wood case, before he opened the box to find a finely crafted dagger.

Alec stared dumbly at the blade in his hands, turning it over thoughtfully as he appraised it with a knowledgeable gaze. The blade and hilt were un-remarkable, but the tempering of the steel marked it as the finest money could buy, and it was the perfect size for hiding in a boot, or any spots a resourceful transgenic could come up with. "Max," Alec choked out, "I don't know what to say." Max stared at the overwhelmed transgenic, pleased he liked her gift. She offered him a smile. "Then don't say anything," Max replied. Alec nodded before pulling her into a tight embrace, while stuffing his sentiments back into a closet in his mind before he actually cried.

"We should go," OC finally voiced, "It's past midnight and I have a bed back home screaming my name." The rest nodded, rising to their feet, and making their way towards the door. OC turned back to Max raising her eyebrows. "I'll stay a little longer," Max responded to OC's silent question, "Just to clean everything up."

Max waited until everyone had left before she began to clean the room up. Folding the tablecloths back up, Max made her way to the sink to wash the dishes. Alec grabbed a tea towel and stood beside her, ready to dry everything she washed. 'Thanks Max," Alec told her quietly, "But shouldn't you have spent tonight with Logan instead?" Max shook her head, keeping her gaze fixed on the soapy water. "I haven't loved Logan for a long time now," She admitted, "It just took me a long time to see it. Besides, there's someone else." The hope Alec had felt when he heard Max no longer loved Logan suddenly shattered. "Shouldn't you have spent your time with him them?" Alec asked, wondering why she'd spent time with him instead of this other guy. "Who said I didn't?" Max replied, handing him the final dish to dry. Alec accepted the plate, drying it quickly and adding it to the stack. "Max?" Alec asked.

Max grabbed his hand, leading him over to his couch, making him sit down while she collected one final box. "Maybe you should open your last present," Max suggested, placing the box in his hands. Opening the gift, Alec pulled out a black leather dog collar. Finding a silver disc handing from it, he tilted it so he could read the inscription. "_If found, please return to Alec McDowell,_" Alec read out, the rest read his address details. Alec stared back up at Max questioningly. 'Turn it over," Max told him.

Alec flipped the tag over to find three single letters engraved into its surface. '_Max._' Alec turned his stunned gaze back up to Max, silently asking her for an explanation. Max simply sat down on his lap, her legs straddling his, as she lifted her hair up to bare her neck to him. "You mean," Alec began, only to be silenced by Max nodding. Reaching up, Alec buckled the collar around her neck, before reaching up and pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Maxie," Alec sighed against her lips. Max smirked against his mouth. "Probably about as long as I have," Max replied. Alec pulled away to stare at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" Alec asked, "You've wanted to do that ever since you kicked me into your cell door?" Max's eyes widened in shock. Had Alec really wanted her for that long? "Since we first met?" Max asked, "You've liked me that long?" Alec shook his head. "No," Alec replied, "That was the moment I knew you were different. You're a fiery, passionate, feisty little hell-cat, and I've never loved anyone more." Max's eyes widened at his confession. "It took me a while to see you as anything more then an annoyance," Max admitted, "But I've really come to depend on you Alec. You're my rock." Max leant forward and pressed her lips to his. "I'm in love with you," Max whispered.

Alec's hands slid up her thighs as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Strong fingers began to caress her bottom, only to find her lacking something. Alec pulled away in shock. "You're not wearing any underwear," Alec stated, earning a nod from a giggling Max, "You've been sitting in a room full of our friends, in the sexiest little dress ever imagined, with no underwear!" Alec forced Max to stand up, only to have her dress slip right off her. She stared at him, realising her must've un-zipped the back of her dress while they were kissing.

Alec groaned as he stared at Max in all her naked glory, his pants becoming painfully tighter by the second. Standing up, he pulled her to him once more, pressing his lips to hers with hungry need. "Bed!" Alec demanded turning her around to face his bedroom door, smacking her bottom to make her move, "Now!" Alec watched Max swagger into the bedroom, making her hips sway provocatively as she walked, as he locker the front door before racing into his bedroom after his naked Maxie.

Walking through his bedroom door, Alec paused for a moment, drinking in the welcome sight of a naked Max lying on his bed, waiting for him. He quickly removed all clothing under her hungry gaze before pouncing on top of her. Alec pressed his lips to hers while his fingers gently caressed the silky skin of her thighs and bottom. Max gasped as she felt one hand slide between them, his fingers brushing the apex of her thighs. Alec took no time in slipping his tongue into her open mouth, gently teasing hers to play with his.

Max felt her back arch as his fingers suddenly slipped inside, stroking her inner walls. Her eyes widened as she slowly felt herself begin to ride his talented fingers. Alec growled against her neck in appreciation of how damp she was, using his submersed fingers to separate her slick folds as he slid his aching stiffness into her. Max's fingers clawed into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his buttocks as she drew him deeper into her. Alec groaned, submerged to the hilt, as her tight cavern caressed his length. He smiled tenderly as he gazed down at Max's flushed face. He wouldn't have to hold back with her, he realised, letting himself relax completely and just enjoy finally claiming his 'Maxie'.

Alec slowly withdrew, almost removing himself completely from her inviting cavern, before slamming himself back inside where he belonged. Max moaned wantonly as Alec thrust inside her, his length stimulating and exciting every single nerve of her body, including ones she never even knew she had. Max cupped Alec's face in her hands, drawing his wondering lips back to hers. Alec moaned against her tender lips as he pounded her into the mattress. He couldn't believe how submissive she was, while still maintaining her dominant spirit, and it was making him fall for her all over again.

Alec felt her inner walls begin to constrict, tightening their grasp on him. A rumbling growl began to emerge from his lips as he re-doubled his efforts, his hips blurring as he delved his length in and out of her sweet centre trying to give her the release her body was begging for. Max screamed Alec's name as she tumbled into the pleasurable oblivion he drove her in to, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of her neck as he rode her through her ecstasy. Alec thrust himself inside her one last time, holding her body flush to his as he lost his entire load inside her.

Rolling them over so he was on the bottom, Alec cradled Max's slim form to his body, revelling in the afterglow. He tenderly brushed her sweat-dampened hair from her face, kissing the top of her head as their racing heartbeats and heaving chests bean to slow. "That was your first time with a transgenic," Alec asked, "Wasn't it?" Max pressed her hands to the mattress, raising her body off his so she could look at him, wincing as the bite mark on her shoulder shot a small twinge of pain down her arm. She nodded her head as she gazed into his brilliant hazel eyes. Alec sat up, his flaccid length still buried deeply within her, his arms wrapped gently around her waist as he brought his lips to her ear. "Mine too," Alec admitted, before pressing his nose into her neck.

Max pulled away, and Alec could see the question burning in her gaze. "I figured you wouldn't have," Alec told her, "Being on the outside an all. But in Manticore, once we all hit our teens and the females started going into heat, it drove the men crazy. The females in heat started dumping pheromones everywhere. The men smelt them, causing them to start brawling over who got to screw her brains out. Sorry for the terminology," Alec told her, noticing Max's look of disgust, "But that's exactly what it was. There was no romance, no emotion. It was just two transgenics rutting. Sometimes the guy got to finish, other times he was thrown aside as another took over, and sometimes, when the guards were too slow to respond, or unconscious, she female was rutted by every single male within smelling distance. There was even a couple of instances where a few other females who weren't in heat were present too and the men were too blinded by the pheromones to care which one was in heat and all of the females were rutted multiple times, whether they wanted to be or not."

Max's eyes widened, for once extremely glad she'd never experienced a heat inside Manticore walls. 'Then how come you...?" Max asked, only to have Alec silence her by placing his thumb over her lips. "I don't know why their pheromones never effected me," Alec admitted, "Maybe it was because every time I saw them, all I could see was the soldier. They were all soldiers first, and women second. They did their duty, and that was it, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted someone who was warm and passionate, probably the reason I thought I loved Rachel. She was warm and caring, but she couldn't accept what I was.

"Then I met you," Alec smiled softly as he stared into her eyes, "And you were wild, and tempestuous. You always were a woman first, and a hell-cat second, but never a soldier. You made me love you, and I hated and loved every second of your sweet torture. I wanted you so badly, but you had Logan, so I took my frustrations out on every decent looking girl that moved just so I wouldn't jump you for glancing in my direction." Alec stared into her mahogany gaze, trying to gauge what her reaction would be. "You really are a screw up Alec," Max told him. Alec turned his face away from hers, trying to keep the pain of her rejection from his face. Max gently turned his head back to face her. "But you're my screw up," she continued, placing a tender kiss to his lips. "And you're my hell-cat," Alec murmured against her lips, before pulling away and brushing a gentle finger over her wounded shoulder, "But we should get this cleaned up."

Refusing to pull out of her wet heat, Alec stood, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, forcing her to wrap her legs and arms around him. Resting his chin on her un-injured shoulder, Alec made his way into the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel as he went. Standing at the basin, Alec settled Max's bottom on the porcelain rim as he soaked the cloth with water. Brushing her dark tresses aside, Max sighed softly as he gingerly padded her wound with warm water, slowly rinsing the blood off her tanned flesh.

Smirking evilly to himself, Alec soaked the cloth once more, this time holding it above her chest before wringing it out. Max opened her eyes, gasping as the droplets created mini rivers down her breasts and stomach, un-consciously arching herself further into Alec's arms. Alec dropped the cloth in favour of holding her tightly to him as he felt himself harden inside her. "Can I claim you?" Alec whispered in her ear, his voice breaking as he fought the over-whelming desire to take her then and there. "I thought you already had," Max replied, indicating her shoulder. Alec smiled sheepishly at her, his rigid arousal already throbbing with the need to pleasure his chosen mate. "Bed!" Max ordered him, "Now!"

Alec grinned as Max used his own command on him. Lifting her off the basin, he groaned as Max began to gyrate against him, slowly wearing away at his resolve. They only made it as far as the bathroom door before Alec's strained control broke. Slamming her against the bathroom wall, Alec's hips had already started to pound themselves into her.

Max moaned loudly as Alec proceeded to take her hard and fast against his bathroom wall, his well-endowed length blurring in and out of her as she writhed against the cold wood. One hand tangled itself in Alec's hair, pressing his lips to her abused shoulder, while her other clutched him tightly to her. Max felt herself spiral over the edge, voicing her ecstasy once more as Alec joined her, his seed filling her dripping heat.

Max collapsed into her arms, letting the aftershocks tremor through her body as he held her close. Alec gently shifted her back into his arms, kissing her neck lovingly. As he carried her back to his bedroom, Max's eyes widened as she felt him stiffen inside her once more, giving her first-hand experience to the meaning behind him saying he was 'always ready'.

Laying her gently on the bed, Alec proceeded to claim her once more. The incessant need to feel her velvety heat massage his length was no longer as urgent as it had been, allowing him to take things slower, giving him a chance to show Max what a tender lover he could be. Max gasped at the change of pace, arching her back, pressing her breast into Alec's waiting mouth. Alec nibbled on one tender globe, teasing her dusky nipple with his talented tongue before shifting to give the other one the same attention.

Alec lifted himself off of his lover, watching her face with interest as he slowly thrust her towards her peak. He studied her face as she shudderingly clamped down around his manhood, her eyes closed as her body stumbled over the edge, his name bubbling from her lips. The pure pleasure etched into every line of her face alone almost made him lose it, but it was her hot, tight little centre constricting around him that made him explode, filling her with everything he had.

Reaching down, he pulled the covers over them, rolling over so she was nestled against him. Alec smiled softly as he realised Max was already fast asleep in his arms, her body well and truly spent. Placing a chaste kiss to his mate's lips, Alec soon joined her.

Max's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun filtered through the window, hitting her squarely in the face. She rolled over, trying to escape the sun, only to find she was alone. She tried to shove the feelings of abandonment away, trying to tell herself that Alec's sweet words had actually meant something, but every passing second just embedded the reality that she had been used more firmly in her brain. Sitting up, Max winced at the stiffness between her thighs. She hadn't just been ridden, she'd been broken to bridle. Many times over.

She moved more gingerly this time, about to get out of bed when something tugged her neck from behind. Glancing back at the bed head, Max noticed a strong chain connecting the bed to the collar around her neck. "Okay," Max whispered, "I can take a hint."

Alec opened his front door, closing the solid wood behind him. The transgenic quickly removed all items of clothing from his body as he made his way to the bedroom. Entering his bedroom, Alec's eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him. Max was sitting on his bed, all covers had fallen from her, baring her body to his appreciative gaze, while her legs were slightly spread, giving him an amazing view of the one place he truly considered home, inside her.

Transgenics didn't become to attached to a single place. Manticore had been their birthplace, but had never held any pleasurable moments for any of them, while the war against the familiars meant they couldn't settle down long enough to make a home. Staring at the woman before him, Alec knew that he wouldn't care where they were, as long as they were together, he was home. Inside her was his home, and inside her, was where he belonged.

Max was about to scream at Alec to un-chain her, when he produced a small box with a single red ribbon tied around it. "Merry Christmas Max," Alec told her, offering the gift to her. Max accepted the present as Alec sat down beside her, proudly displaying everything he'd given her the night before. Her fingers made quick work of the ribbon as she tried to look everywhere but at the part of him that had spent so much time inside her the night before. Manticore sure had made him a particularly fine specimen, and Max now knew exactly why so many of the women at Jam Pony and Crash kept trying to gain his attention night after night.

Alec smirked as he watched her struggle to shift her gaze from his goods. Shifting his hips experimentally, he rocked them forward in a thrusting motion, trying not to laugh when he saw her blush. Turning her attention quickly back to the box, Max rolled her eyes. "Since when does an ex-cat burglar need keys?" Max asked him, before catching the meaning. Shifting her stunned gaze to Alec, she watched as he chuckled warmly. "I want you to move in Max," Alec told her. Max blinked several times before thrusting the box back into Alec's hands. "Can you hold that thought?" Max asked, noticing Alec's hurt gaze before continuing on, "I have an ex to break up with."

Alec beamed, crashing his lips to hers as he caught her hidden meaning. "I got a better idea," Alec told her between kisses, "Why don't we just spend the whole day in bed, and you show me exactly how flexible my little hell-cat can be." Max met his kisses with the same passion he gave her, cupping his cheeks before gently pushing him away. "Alec," Max told him, "I should really tell him as soon as I can. Besides, the sooner I tell him, the sooner we can get back to your idea. Sounds like it might have some merit, but only if I get to find out exactly why you were the best, of the best, of the best." Alec smirked, now that was something he was only too happy to do. "Can we at least have breakfast first?" Alec asked.

Max nodded, only to find herself flat on her back, her wrists handcuffed to the bed head. Alec slid down her body, lifting her legs until her knees were bent over his shoulder. Pressing his face down to her musky core, Alec clamped his mouth over her. His lips began to tease her flesh, his teeth nibbling at her folds, while his tongue sought out the same cavity that had housed his throbbing member only hours ago.

Max gasped, her hips began trying to buck, only to find his hands held her completely still. Alec smirked against her steadily dampening flesh as his tongue coaxed more and more of her wondrous juices to coat his lips. "Alec," Max whispered, desire causing her voice to break, "What are you doing?" Alec gave her one last, lingering lap before sliding back up her body, her legs still bent over his shoulders. Max was becoming increasingly aware of how naked and extremely aroused the transgenic on top of her was, as well as how helpless and vulnerable she was to his touch. Yet somehow, Alec's warm weight made her feel incredible safe and loved.

Alec bent his head, bringing his lips within millimetres of her own. "Having breakfast," he replied, kissing her passionately as he thrust his aching length into its warm, slick sheath. Max moaned into his mouth, giving him all the invitation he needed to mimic what his lower half was doing to her with his tongue. Alec began a torturously slow pace, knowing Max would be aching for her release, but wanting to draw out both their pleasures for as long as possible. Max began to whimper against his lips, pleading and begging him to give her the fulfilment she so desperately desired. Chuckling, Alec gave in, thrusting just hard enough to beat even the best human.

Max moaned appreciatively, her lips still massaging his, making him almost break into a blur. Alec felt Max's back begin to arch, her fingers grasping blindly at the bed head as desire coursed through her body, winding her muscled tighter then a spring. A few more thrusts of Alec's hips and the tension snapped, forcing Max's head backwards as the both screamed their sweet release.

Max heard herself whimper as Alec withdrew, immediately feeling the loss of his comforting warmth, and the sensations of how well he filled her. As corny as it sounded, Max knew no one else could fill her as perfectly as Alec did, but then again, Manticore had designed them to be a perfect match. Max suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, facing Alec's mattress as he gripped her hips. His throbbing stiffness was already grazing her trembling heat. Max moaned her approval, while her mind damned his DNA. His boundless stamina was going to be the cause of many a saddle-sore day riding her push-bike around Seattle, she just knew it. "Ready for round two?" Alec breathed in her ear, not giving her a chance to respond before he straightened his back and thrust himself deeply within her. 'It's good to be home,' Alec thought with a goofy grin plastered across his face as he blurred his tumescent length inside his mate.

Please review, I love to hear what people think about my writing, and it makes me a better writer.

Have a very merry Christmas, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
